It's Driving Me Mad
by ValeAsencio
Summary: Blaine no puede dormir sin masturbarse, pero Kurt esta cansado y se quedó dormido encima de él. Así que Blaine lo despierta. Warnings: boypussy Blaine, come-play, desesperadamente necesitado de sexo , sobre estimulación, orgasmo múltiple,


**_Traducción_****_ autorizada por honorarymaraudr, este es su livejournal_**

* * *

Blaine se movió incómodamente debajo de Kurt. El DVD que estaban viendo se había regresado al menú principal y se volvió un ciclo desagradable, pero Blaine no podía alcanzar el control remoto. Kurt se había quedado dormido hace unos 30 minutos, y Blaine no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Fue un fin de semana raro, cuando los padres de Blaine salieron fuera de la ciudad los dos fueron capaces de pasar la noche juntos. Por desgracia, en lugar de tener grandes cantidades de sexo (como habían planeado) Blaine estaba tendido, despierto con sueño y pesadez en sus extremidades y el calor latente en su vientre ba

Para Blaine tener una vagina era algo que siempre lo había avergonzado. Era tan sensible que sólo el caminar todo el día con los pantalones presionando contra su clítoris era suficiente para volverlo loco. Al final del día, Blaine tenía que tocarse a sí mismo o no se podía quedar dormido. Por suerte, desde que empezó a tener relaciones sexuales, Blaine había sido capaz de obtener suficiente satisfacción para controlarse mejor. Pero en este momento, Blaine tenía a su muy sexy novio presionando a lo largo de su cuerpo y se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Blaine trató de tirar de sus brazos que estaban debajo del cuerpo de Kurt, pero él estaba atrapado entre las mantas y bajo el peso de Kurt. Blaine gimió y balanceo sus caderas suavemente contra la cadera de Kurt. Debería despertar a Kurt? Blaine se mordió el labio inferior y trató de cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero el calor del líquido grueso agrupándose entre sus piernas era demasiado como para ignorarlo.

Blaine suspiró pesadamente y se removió inquieto bajo Kurt. Esperaba que tal vez pudiera despertar a su novio sin ser demasiado obvio. Kurt no se movió, así que Blaine suspiró de nuevo y se movió con un poco más de fuerza. Lamentablemente, sus caderas se surcaron con fuerza contra el muslo de Kurt y él sintió una sacudida de electricidad en su vientre. Blaine abrió la boca y gimió suavemente, sus caderas meciéndose automáticamente para una mayor fricción. La presión embriagadora contra su vagina era casi imposible de soportar. Blaine gimoteo alto en su garganta y empujó un poco más fuerte, sus caderas dejando por completo la cama y aferrándose por desprenderse por completo del agarre de Kurt. Kurt hizo un pequeño farfulló y parpadeó con sueño en los ojos. Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y arrastró a su novio de vuelta a la parte superior de él.

– Blaine? Qué está pasando? – preguntó Kurt, mirando a su novio inquisitivamente.

– Necesito que me folles. Como ahora mismo – Blaine jadeó. Él apretó su coño contra el muslo de Kurt y gimió.

– En serio? Quiero decir, nunca rechazaría una oportunidad pero ¿estás bien?

Blaine asintió vigorosamente y los incorporo a ambos lo suficiente para tirar de sus camisas.

– Tengo que venirme todas las noches antes de dormir. Lo necesito si no, no puedo calmarme lo suficiente para dormir y he estado excitado durante horas porque has estado aquí y estás en mi cama – Kurt corto las divagaciones de Blaine con un profundo beso. Blaine gimió en su boca y envolvió todo su cuerpo alrededor de Kurt. Necesitaba estar más cerca. Necesitaba más.

– Por favor, Kurt... – Blaine se quedó sin aliento cuando Kurt se apartó para respirar.

– No te preocupes. Voy a cuidar de ti – Kurt murmuró, arrastrando besos calientes por su torso.

Kurt abrió el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Blaine y los deslizo rápidamente su ropa interior por sus piernas. Tiró la ropa al suelo en un montón desordenado antes de quitarse sus propios pantalones. Blaine al instante se acercó para acariciar su pene, pero Kurt golpeó sus manos. Quería cuidar de Blaine correctamente, si orgasmos era lo que Blaine necesitaba, entonces Kurt le iba a dar todos los necesarios.

Kurt abrió las piernas de Blaine y se sentó entre ellas. Extendió una mano hacia abajo para arrastrarla a lo largo de la hendidura de Blaine y se sorprendió al sentir lo mojado y abierto que era su novio. El coño de Blaine estaba tan húmedo que goteaba por su trasero y empapaba la cama debajo de ellos. Kurt fácilmente deslizó dos dedos dentro de su novio y los torció, causando que Blaine gimiera y se retorciera en la cama. Kurt rodeó el clítoris de Blaine con su pulgar mientras bombeaba sus dedos dentro y fuera de Blaine, doblándolos hacia arriba cada pocos empujes. Blaine se estaba desmoronando rápidamente debajo de él y le metió un tercer dedo. Blaine se arqueó en la cama y se quedó completamente inmóvil antes de romperse, apretando los dedos de Kurt y sollozando en su liberación. Kurt esperó a que Blaine estuviera completamente inerte en la cama antes de deslizar sus dedos hacia afuera e inmediatamente hacerlos estallar en su boca. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron al instante y Kurt vio que su coño se apretó duro. Se dio cuenta de que Blaine necesitaba más.

– Listo para más, Blaine? – Preguntó Kurt. Kurt envolvió su mano alrededor de la base de su polla y se colocó en la entrada de Blaine.

– Por favor Kurt...por favor, más... – Blaine gimió, tratando de inclinar sus caderas lo suficiente como para empalarse a sí mismo en la polla de Kurt.

– Dime lo que necesitas – Ordenó Kurt. Se echó hacia atrás de modo que sólo la punta de su polla tocaba el coño de Blaine.

– Necesito que folles mi coño Kurt, por favor! Lo necesito! – la voz de Blaine se rompió con fuerza y Kurt pudo ver que sus ojos se llenaban de frustración. Kurt se preguntó brevemente si Blaine era así todas las noches. Imaginarse a Blaine meciéndose con desesperación, con fuerza mientras trataba de satisfacerse a sí mismo lo suficiente para dormir.

Kurt apretó con fuerza alrededor de la base de su pene. La imagen de Blaine masturbándose cada noche era tan jodidamente caliente que apenas podía soportarlo. No por primera vez, Kurt deseaba que estuvieran viviendo en Nueva York, para que puedan vivir juntos y dormir juntos todas las noches. Especialmente ahora que sabía lo necesitado que era el coño de su novio y lo mucho que necesitaba ser follado todas las noches.

Kurt agarró las caderas de Blaine con la mano libre y lo mantuvo inmóvil cuando se fundió a sí mismo en un movimiento suave. Blaine rodeó con sus brazos y piernas el cuerpo de Kurt y desesperadamente encontró el empuje con el de Kurt. Fue un poco difícil sostenerse con Blaine aferrándose a él con tanta fuerza, pero Kurt se impulsó a crear un ritmo rápido y áspero que hacía a Blaine arrastrar sus uñas por la espalda de Kurt, lo suficiente para extraer sangre. Kurt podía decir que Blaine estaba cerca otra vez. Su coño ya estaba dando espasmos débilmente alrededor de su polla, por lo que puso una mano entre ellos para frotar el clítoris de Blaine. Blaine lo abrazó con más fuerza, gimió, subiendo de tono hasta que su boca estaba abierta pero no salía ningún sonido.

– Mierda, mierda, mierda! – Blaine jadeó mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con las convulsiones. Blaine se perdió en el tiempo por un momento, cayendo en la cama temblando.

Kurt se quedó quieto por un momento, haciendo caso omiso de su palpitante polla. Vio cómo los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y miraron con ojos legañosos. Sabía que Blaine podía sentir lo duro que estaba dentro de él. Él sólo quería asegurarse de que Blaine estuviera bien antes de que empezar a moverse de nuevo. Blaine le dirigió una tímida sonrisa y movió sus caderas seductoramente.

– Más? – preguntó Blaine, su voz pequeña y entrecortada. Era como si estuviera avergonzado de que su cuerpo fuera tan necesitado.

– Estás seguro de que tu coño puede tomarlo? – Kurt gruñó, girando sus caderas lo suficiente para burlarse de Blaine.

– Dios sí. Siento un poco de hormigueo y un poco de dolor, pero se siente tan jodidamente bien Kurt – Blaine confesó su rostro cubriéndose de color rojo.

Kurt se rió de su novio antes de retroceder hasta que sólo la cabeza de su polla estuvo dentro de Blaine. Kurt sintió a Blaine temblar en anticipación y se detuvo hasta que el cuerpo de Blaine estaba temblando de deseo.

– Dime si te duele mucho, bueno?

– Lo haré, lo prometo. Sólo vamos! – Exigió Blaine.

Kurt empujó lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que su piel se palmee juntas antes de salir y repetir el movimiento una y otra vez. Blaine se arqueó desesperadamente contra él, pidiendo más con cada respiración entrecortada. Kurt sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. El coño de Blaine estaba demasiado caliente y apretado, y estaba perdiendo el control rápidamente. Su ritmo se tambaleó después de un minuto y apretó las caderas contra Blaine, manteniéndose profundo en su novio. Blaine gritó fuertemente cuando su clítoris demasiado sensible rozó el cuerpo de Kurt y Kurt cambió su ángulo lo suficiente para continuar con el contacto.

– Oh! Ahí, justo ahí, por favor, no te detengas – Blaine balbuceó en el hombro de Kurt.

Kurt respiró hondo y se concentró en golpear ese lugar una y otra vez hasta que Blaine se arqueaba y gritaba mientras su orgasmo se apoderaba de él. Kurt empujó débilmente dos veces más antes de que finalmente su propio orgasmo lo golpeara. Apretó la cara contra el cuello de Blaine y gimió en voz alta mientras el coño de Blaine se llenaba de su semen. Él se quedó allí durante varios minutos, tratando de sentir las piernas de nuevo. Blaine se movió un poco por el peso y Kurt finalmente se apiadó de él. Blaine gimió audiblemente cuando Kurt salió y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de compasión.

– Estás adolorido, bebe? – Kurt susurró, cepillándole el pelo sudoroso de su frente hacia atrás

– Sí, un poco.

Kurt trepo por el cuerpo de Blaine hasta que estuvo al nivel del vientre bajo de Blaine, en su coño follado. La piel alrededor de ella era roja e hinchada de los huesos de la cadera de Kurt que golpean contra él una y otra vez. Kurt se inclinó y le dio un casto beso al clítoris de Blaine. Al instante, las manos de Blaine estaban enterradas en su pelo. Kurt miró a su novio para asegurarse de que estaba bien pero las manos de Blaine lo presionaron hacia atrás hasta que su boca estaba contra de su coño hinchado. Kurt aplastó su lengua y lamió por arriba y abajo la apertura de Blaine, calmando la piel cruda con largas lamidas. Blaine gimió y presionó más cerca la cara de Kurt y abrió más las piernas. Kurt presionó su lengua dentro de Blaine y gimió cuando él probó la manera en que su llegada se había mezclado en su interior. Blaine había sido un desastre antes de que Kurt siquiera comenzara a follarlo, pero ahora estaba totalmente destrozado. Su coño estaba cubierto de su venida y la de Kurt. Kurt pasó su lengua hasta que se topó con el clítoris de Blaine, luego chasqueó la lengua contra la pequeña protuberancia hasta que las caderas de Blaine se mecían contra su cara y sus manos estaban tirando el cabello de Kurt. Kurt se apartó lo suficiente para soplar aire frío sobre su carne sobrecalentada, provocando a Blaine gemir sin aliento.

– Puedes correrte para mí de nuevo? – preguntó Kurt, su boca lo suficientemente cerca del coño de Blaine, que sus palabras vibraron sobre la carne sensible.

– Sí, estoy tan cerca. Por qué te detuviste? – Blaine tiró del cabello de Kurt otra vez y Kurt se apiadó de él.

Kurt envolvió sus labios alrededor del hinchado clítoris de Blaine y lo chupó en su boca, parpadeando con su lengua hasta que Blaine se lamentó y tiro de su pelo lo suficiente para traer lágrimas a sus ojos. Entonces Blaine se vino una vez más, su cuerpo temblando de nuevo y su coño se apretaba una y otra vez. Kurt se apartó lo suficiente para ver como el agujero de Blaine se contraía y se apretaba. Entonces Blaine estaba tirando de él para besarlo torpemente.

– Te amo – Blaine bostezó. Sus ojos se cerraron y Kurt sintió que su corazón dejo de latir. –Te amo también – Kurt tiro a Blaine a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Blaine completamente relajado contra la cama. No había nada de la tensión que Kurt había sentido cuando se había despertado, sólo tranquilidad. Kurt sabía que él le había dado a Blaine todo lo que necesitaba y el pensamiento lo calentó directamente hasta los dedos de los pies. Kurt tiró de la manta y la paso por encima de ellos, antes de colocar su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**_


End file.
